Henna
by vintagelove24
Summary: "I'll be a story in your head. That's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one." Stiles/Dani 1x1


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Just Dani.

Dreaming Out Loud - OneRepublic

Part One of Dani Wilde Tumblr Series  
(outfit on profile)

* * *

"So why exactly is your mom making you get a tattoo?" Stiles questioned, as he spun around on his desk chair and glanced at Dani at her spot on his bed.

"She says that it's a family tradition to get one at the age of 16." Dani replied, slightly distracted as she texted her mom.

"Why?"

Dani shrugged, "I'll find out after I get the tattoo."

"Let's get you home then." Stiles muttered, hauling you from the bed and leading you out of the house.

* * *

"Why can't I just get black?" Dani complained, yanking on the sleeve of her mother's jacket.

"Everyone has a certain color." Her mother simply stated for the fourth time.

"Well what is my color?"

"That's what we're about to find out." She ushered Dani towards the back of the shop where a huge (and empty) room was located. Dani looked around the room, quizzically.

"Why are we here?" She never got an answer because suddenly she went into this trance-like state. All she saw was black and she couldn't hear anything. Her body, though, was still very much active. If she could feel anything right now, she would be able to feel her skin heating up.

Across the room a fire spontaneously appeared, soon morphing into the shape of a man. Dani's mom backed to the wall as she observed. The man put his hands together and pulled them apart, creating a ball of fire between his palms. He tossed it between his hands a few times before hurling it at Dani.

Dani stood completely still. Just as the ball was about to smack her in the face, she raised her hands and caught the ball. She let the fire of the ball grow a little before suddenly throwing it into the air. The man, with a questioning face, followed the ball with his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Dani had anticipated his attention shift and stomped her foot on the ground. The ground shook and started to split down the middle from where her foot met the ground and quickly started crawling along the floor, reaching for the man. Feeling the shaking, the man glanced back at Dani and saw the crack making its way towards him. He jumped to the left of the crack. Dani sent a gust of wind at his legs as he was mid-air, effectively knocking him to the ground. He was back on his feet in a flash, though.

Dani's mom, who had watched with a shocked yet slightly amused face, was now standing ramrod straight. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Wanting to test one more thing, she took a bottle of water out of her purse and unscrewed the top. She placed the bottle on the ground and took a step back.

The man had boxed himself in walls of fire and was sending balls of fire at Dani again. Again she didn't move, instead raising her hand forcing the water to follow her movements. The water snaked into the air before shooting towards Dani, enclosing her in a box of water. The balls of fire were extinguished as soon as they hit the water. Keeping the water in the air, Dani let herself be swallowed by the earth. She rose back up inside the man's fortress, standing directly behind him. She conjured a ball of fire and sent it straight into his back. He was sent flying through his and Dani's fort walls.

Dani's gasped as her senses were returned to her. She looked around the room that she now was standing alone in. She carefully got to her feet as she rubbed her head. Walking through the door, she saw her mother standing next to the tattoo artist.

"What happened?" She made herself known as she sluggishly entered the room. Her mother gave her a gentle smile as she glanced back.

"Nothing sweetheart. You just fell asleep as we were talking about what style you should get." Dani found this to unbelievable as she was sure she had been standing in the other room with her mom.

"Oh. I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I was fighting some guy that had elements." Her mother didn't look surprised, yet she also didn't acknowledge the words that Dani had spoken. She just gestured for her to come closer.

"How do you like this one?" She asked, holding up a picture of a golden flower like henna.

"It works." Dani shrugged, falling into the chair. Nodding, her mother handed the picture back to the man.

"Okay, well let's get this done. Then I'll explain the tradition of these tattoos."

"A what?"

"A faerie. An elemental faerie."

"Okay, who put you up to this? Was it Declan?" Dani questioned, giving her mother an eye roll and cursing her brother in her head.

"I'm serious Danielle. Why do you think we all have these tattoos? Your father? Declan?"

"Well you did say it was tradition."

"That's because it is. Once a faerie child turns 16, they are to get a henna tattoo on their hand to show respect for the faerie race and also to show which elemental you control. I control water which is why my tattoo is blue. Your father controls earth explaining the brown tattoo. Your brother is air which is white." Dani shook her head thinking how her mother had finally hit the deep end. Faeries? Seriously?

Obviously her face showed her disbelief and doubt to which her mother sighed, holding out her hand. She formed a cube of water, letting it rest lightly on her palm. Dani blinked in surprise before letting out a quiet chuckle.

"This is just perfect." She mumbled, shaking her head. A new problem to add to the never ending werewolf problems.

"So why is my tattoo gold?" She broke the silence that had settled over the mother and daughter.

"You, my dear, are a very rare and special kind of faerie. You are an elemental faerie. Most faeries are called whatever their element is. For example, I am a water faerie. You, though, are called elemental because you can control all elements. You're main element is fire though."

"What do you mean main?"

"You're main element is the element that you can create and control. The others you can only manipulate."

Dani, completely out of words, just sat and thought everything over. How is she gonna tell Stiles and Scott? She's only known about werewolves for a few weeks and now she's more involved with the supernatural than she had originally intended.

"Now that you're 16, your powers are going to be showing more often so we need to begin training as soon as possible."

Training? Great...

* * *

So I have no idea if there are actual legends about 'elemental' faeries (although I'm sure the tattoo part isn't a thing), so I'll probably be making this up as I go along. (:

Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
